


For Cyberton

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Caring Soundwave, Decepticon! Jazz - Freeform, Defected Jazz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prisoner of War, mentions of prostitition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Soundwave, One-Sided - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	For Cyberton

Decepticons jeered as Prowl was dragged through their base in chains, hissing and spitting. At the end of his leash, Starscream danced, giving a cruel jerk whenever it took his fancy.

"So," Megatron stood from his throne, "the great Autobot SIC has been captured at last. Finally, he has been brought to trial for his crimes against his people." He gestured to for the mech next to him to continue for him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself before we begin?"

Prowl's eyes blazed bright. "You've lost your way, Jazz. You've forgotten the very cause you fight for."

Jazz sneered. "That would require me actually fighting for your cause. Here, all get to choose. Hook, for example, chose to be a medic." He turned to the constructicon. "Empty his subspace."

Hook nodded and moved in, dexterous fingers plucking wires and dipping under plating until he found what he was looking for. Then, he started pulling things out. An energon blade, a set of datapads- "Romances!" he cried to the laughter of the troops - half an energon cube, and a small steel disc about the size of a Cybertronian thumb, engraved with the letter J.

"What's this?" Hook asked, holding it up to the light.

Prowl looked Jazz in the optics. "It belonged to my Intended."

"Aww... " Starscream snatched the token from Hook and held it in his closed fist. "It would be a shame if something happened to it."

"Starscream," Jazz growled. He stepped down from his place next to the throne and took the thing from the seeker, then turned back to Prowl. "So you kept it, then."

"Of course," Prowl said. "You entrusted it to me."

The Decepticons whispered amongst themselves.

Jazz snarled and lashed out, grabbing Prowl by his collar and yanking him closer. "I entrusted it to you, but you lied to me."

Prowl's feet dangled off the ground. "Does it still remind you what you're fighting for?" he asked.

Jazz scowled and threw Prowl away. "Put him in the brig," he ordered, stalking away to his office.

_________________________________________________

Soundwave found Jazz sitting at his desk, staring at the tiny piece of metal that had caused such as stir, cupping it in his hands, and occasionally poking it with a finger. Soundwave knelt by his side and wrapped his own long fingers around Jazz's hand.

"The dealers disabled our comms," Jazz said. "When we arrived for work, we hung tokens like these on a board, and when we left, we'd take them with us. At the end of each shift, the new shift would be waiting near the board, all clustered together in the cold while they checked the board. If there were still tokens from the last shift, the dealers would send out two mechs to go search for the corresponding bot."

"Sometimes, it took hours, their gray frames blending into the shadows of the night. We would wait in the cold, and then we would go back out and work the rest of our shift, only paid for time we spent in the berthrooms. Once, we went without work for a decacycle, all of us required to remain outside the building during our scheduled work time for those cycles."

"You understand, the dealer had to have the bodies before he could commission more bots. Something about fair competition. A cycle or two after it was all done, our dead friend's token would be on the board again, belonging to a new mech."

He held the token up to the light. "This token was mine. I gave it to Prowl as a courting gift- a part of myself. And I told him to show it to me to remind me of the never-ending cycle of death and slavery and prostitution I emerged into and now fight against if I ever lost way."

Soundwave nodded. "Prowl fights for Cyberton. Jazz fights for Cybertronians. Distinction not immaterial. Way not lost. Prowl must stand trial for crimes against Cybertronians."  
Jazz sighed and cupped Soundwave's face with his smaller hand. "As always, you are right. Where would I be without you?"

Soundwave leaned up and pressed their helms together, breathing deep. "Jazz would still be pining after Prowl," he said, as playfully as his vocoder would allow. He paused, hesitant. "Soundwave loves Jazz."

Jazz nodded.

Soundwave stood and held out his hands. "Come. Trial awaits."

Jazz took the offered hands and stood himself, taking a deep invent as he steadied himself. "For Cybertronians," he said.


End file.
